


Lady Lirin's Love Plan

by Late4f8



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: F/M, Het, Light-Hearted, Post-Journey (Saiyuki), Rare Pairings, Sexual Content, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Late4f8/pseuds/Late4f8
Summary: After the battle, Sanzo reluctantly acknowledges that Lirin has matured, but finds she still enjoys making a little mischief.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sekaiseifuku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaiseifuku/gifts).



> For the Saiyuki Yuletide-Smut 2015 exchange. To my dear giftee, thank for the chance to do this pairing, it's been like no other. And thanks to my wonderful beta.
> 
> Anon commenting is turned on in case you're shy!

Lady Lirin's Love Plan

Sanzo hadn't seen Kougaiji's crew in more than two years. Not since they'd taken down Gyumaoh and stopped the Minus Wave. Not since the aftermath when he and his own troupe of traveling idiots had lingered for a few weeks, living in the camps set up outside the ruins of the castle while they dug through the rubble in search of the missing sutras.

Sanzo hadn't worked so much, as monitored the other three; they wouldn't have let him work if he'd tried. So he sat on the sidelines and smoked and grumbled and healed because that was really all his body could handle. 

When the three took breaks they would gravitate to Sanzo, as if they were still on their journey and just waiting for the order to hop in Jeep and drive to the next town. At mealtimes, they would usually bring him back something to eat, teasing that he were an invalid who couldn't stand in a camp soupline for a few minutes. 

It was all a pain in the ass.

It was during mealtimes that Kougaiji would make his rounds through his makeshift demon camp, checking on the needs of his subjects and delegating new tasks.

He occasionally stopped and greeted Sanzo, asked if they needed anything and how the progress was coming on their search.

They both knew, unspoken between them, was that Kougaiji did not have resources to devote to Sanzo's search. Not while he was busy healing his own people and rebuilding the ruins of his home stone by stone. 

If any of his subjects happened across the sutras, of course they would be handed over to Sanzo immediately, but otherwise, Sanzo was on his own. Or not so much - he still had his own ragtag team.

Whether or not Kougaiji helped was not an issue though. What had become an issue was his younger sister, Lirin, visiting Sanzo every day, and at any time she damn well pleased.

Sometimes she brought salves or fresh bandages, or dropped off an extra helping of food for Goku, which caused a noisy fight as they fought over sharing the extra portions.

She was drawn to the Sanzo party as if she were still after the sutras. She hung around and played with Goku, if eating and fighting could be called playing, and for them maybe it was. Sometimes she spoke to Gojyo, less often Hakkai. And she just outright annoyed Sanzo, hanging on him, climbing over him, asking annoying questions.

He was almost relieved when Sharak had shown up. She'd brought a small caravan of people to bring in some needed supplies to the demons and humans who remained to help disassemble and reassemble the castle. And to bring Sanzo a message, that he was to return to the Keiun temple and take up his duties.

Sanzo had cursed and scowled, but knew that it could be months before the scriptures were recovered. And before day's end, Sanzo had let them gather round just as they had been, and told them, "We're going back."

All three had looked at him as if he'd lost his mind, and then Gojyo had shrugged, and Hakkai had looked into the distance and smiled, and said, "Well, I guess there's no helping it. I'll gather some provisions."

Goku had frowned though. "What? You wanna leave now?"

"I've got work to do!" Sanzo smacked Goku with the fan as he spoke. "If they find the scripture, then they find it."

It hadn't taken them nearly as long to journey back.

 

* * *

So now, Sanzo was annoyed, as he lit his cigarette and watched Lirin's arrival through a haze of late afternoon sun. Annoyed that he watched the way she moved, that he had to acknowledge that after two years, she'd transformed from a noisy brat into something resembling a cultivated adult. It was probably thanks to her brother, Lord Kougaiji. 

He scowled around the filter of his cigarette and forced his gaze away from her and toward the yellow-scaled dragon she'd left in the temple gardens. Three terrified acolytes, one of whom held the dragon's reins, and another a bucket of water, were trying to herd it closer to a tree to tie up. 

When he looked back, he was reminded again that she'd changed in too many small ways; the confident way she held herself as she strode towards him, the long-skirted tunic over pants and high collared top in royal blue tones, and even the brilliant smile that graced her face when she had spotted him standing under the temple eaves. 

She didn't slow down as she drew near. Sanzo realized belatedly that she might still be brash enough to try and swing herself onto his shoulders, and he braced his footing. Instead, he found himself caught up in a tight hug, his arms pinned to his sides, and her breasts a soft cushion between them. He decided her hug might be worse, because the body was a traitorous thing, and his had suddenly expressed an interest.

He swore softly, and then more loudly, said, "Tch. Get off me."

She laughed. "You haven't changed at all." And she unslung a small satchel from over her shoulder and waved it near his face. "Bet you can't guess what's in here!"

Sanzo frowned. "Well if I have to put up with your presence, then those had better be the missing scriptures."

"That's right! Now go on and ask me for them." She held the satchel behind her and rocked back and forth on her heels.

"What the hell for? I'm not playing one of your stupid games."

Lirin leaned closer, her eyes bright with mischief. "Aw, c'mon. After all those years, don't you at least want to say it?" She took a deep breath and lowered her voice. "Hand over the sutras!"

"No. Just-" Sanzo grit his teeth as he realized he was very nearly forced to say just that. He held out his hand. "Give me the damn things."

"You're no fun." Lirin pouted, but slapped the satchel into his hand, then she smiled and waggled a finger at him. "But I almost made you say it!"

"Tch." Sanzo unhooked the clasp and opened the flap. Inside were the three sutras, and he reached in and took up his Master's sutra in hand. He let it unfurl and draped it over his shoulders. There was no true weight to the sutras, but he could feel its presence combined with his own.

He sighed a little without quite meaning to, and caught himself. When he looked up from the satchel, he found Lirin watching him intently. Sanzo refrained from telling her she was too close and instead managed an honest sounding, "Thank you. And tell your brother the same."

"Nah." Lirin shrugged. "You should write him a letter or something. It's the polite thing, afterall."

Sanzo blinked slowly, caught off-guard by her suggestion of protocol, and because he could have sworn she'd just winked at him. He narrowed his eyes. "Fine. Tell him anyway, and I'll send the letter along later."

Lirin shook her head, and Sanzo heard the telltale jingle of bells she still wore in her long hair. 

"I didn't fly all this way just to fly right back! Some rest for me and my dragon would be nice." She leaned in close again. "And we haven't even visited. It feels like a hundred years since we talked." She looked away a moment, her gaze going distant, and then she swung and punched him in the arm. "And I know what a hundred years of waiting feels like!"

Sanzo looked at her, and then down to the cigarette burning away in his hand. He took a long draw of nicotine, and dropped the stub to brush it out with his foot. "Do what you want," he finally said through a cloud of smoke. "Just don't cause trouble."

"Sheesh. You're still a grump." She pulled away and looked back at the monks wrestling to hold on to the reins of the dragon. "Hey, you! I need a room!"

Sanzo waved away the monk who'd started to scurry towards them. "I didn't say you could stay here!"

She smiled sweetly. "You said I could do what I want. And temples have guest houses, right? So it's perfect!" She turned and waved the monk onward. "Show me the way!"

"Tch." Sanzo scowled and left her to make her own plans.

* * *

Back in his office, Sanzo withdrew the remaining scrolls and laid them out on his desk. It wouldn't be safe to keep them all together in one place for long. The chance of them attracting trouble was too great. In the morning, he'd go to see the Sanbushin, and let them know the sutras were in his possession. Hell, they probably already knew and were just waiting to spring another mission on him.

He lit a fresh cigarette and leaned back in his chair, contemplating how long he could put off the visit.

The door burst inward with a bang that made him jump.

"Found ya!" Lirin stood in the doorway, feet apart and hands on hips. "They said this was your office." She closed the door and eyed the room thoroughly as she wandered past a shelf of relics and books towards his desk.

"Don't just barge into someone's room!"

"I didn't barge into any other rooms - just yours." She sounded smug.

Sanzo rolled his eyes. "Why are you bothering me now?"

She gave him a stern look. "Well," she drawled as she approached. "You got your scriptures back. You should celebrate or something." She smiled. "And lunch would be a good place to start."

"The scriptures are here, because they were stolen, or someone died. Or both. There's nothing to celebrate." 

She shook her head again. "You're looking at it all wrong. Sure bad things happened. But you can still celebrate the good things."

She sounded almost clever, and Sanzo tsked. "Do you have to be so damn cheerful? It's annoying. Go do it somewhere else."

She shrugged. "What's wrong with being happy?" She leaned onto her arms over his desk, her well-endowed chest directly in front of him.

Sanzo had a split second to tear his gaze away and focus on her curious face hovering much too close to his own.

"Nothing. As long as it doesn't involve me." He reached up and placed the palm of his hand over her face and pushed her back a few inches. "I told you that you could stay. I didn't offer entertainment."

"Hey!" She backed up as she brushed his hand away. "I didn't ask to be entertained. I said, 'let's eat!'"

Sanzo sighed and squared the corners of a paper stack she'd disturbed. "There's a buffet around the corner of the block. Help yourself."

"Hm...I could bring something back. What do you like?"

Sanzo looked up again and thought a moment. "I don't care." He reached into the sleeve of his robe and pulled out his credit card. "Just bring back Marlboro's."

She wrinkled her nose. "Cigarettes?"

Sanzo smirked. "That's what I like."

"Bleh. Fine." She grabbed the card with one hand and pointed at him with the other. "Don't go anywhere - I'll be right back!"

Sanzo watched as she left, and when the door closed behind her, he found himself instead contemplating the way she moved. It wasn't just confidence, perhaps a little more grace as well. Better than the stomping and leaping about she'd always done. And rather than shouts for battle, her words were a little wiser - something he could appreciate, if she could hold a longer conversation.

He pursed his lips and reluctantly admitted to himself that she held some new appeal for him. People in general annoyed him - even the ones he would never admit he liked. And over the past few years, he'd found he'd gone soft and started getting attached. Maybe it was getting older, or maybe it was coming so close to losing them and then getting them back.

It pissed him off that he could feel a fondness for seeing familiar faces. It pissed him off more that even Lirin, someone whom he'd shared a strange enemy-or-friend-ship with, also triggered that same reaction. She'd been a lot of trouble. She'd gotten in the way. But still, there was something. And after just a few minutes of noticing she was different, he'd been startled to find it turning into some sort of attraction. And nothing good could come from that. Best to get her visit over with quickly.

"Hn." He puffed on his cigarette and then set about repacking the sutras and stowing them away.

* * *

Sanzo had prepared a formal note of thanks to Kougaiji, stamped it with the temple seal, and smoked two more cigarettes while he debated how short he could cut Lirin's visit when she finally returned.

The door banged open again, and loaded with bags, Lirin pushed through, followed by Goku, Hakkai, and Gojyo, also loaded with bags.

Goku grinned hugely at him. "We got back just in time for lunch! How cool is that?"

"Ha! Be prepared to feast!" Lirin dropped two full bags of takeout onto a low table and strode over with a third bag she plopped unceremoniously onto his desk. She whipped out his credit card from the confines of her top and laid it beside the bag. "C'mon, I'm starving!" She hurried back to the table.

Hakkai stopped by his desk and placed a well-wrapped object down with a solid thunk. 

Sanzo looked away from the ruckus at the table to Hakkai. "I didn't expect to see your faces for at least another four days."

Hakkai laughed softly. "Ah, well, perhaps we shouldn't combine Gojyo and Goku on errands. My plan was voted down in exchange for brute force. The townspeople might be in touch with you about that later."

"Goddammit," Sanzo muttered. "The power of the idiot-combo was too much for you to handle."

"No, it - well, perhaps." Hakkai's sigh was lost under the growing noise of the rest of the room. "I certainly won't underestimate that sort of situation again." He glanced over his shoulder. "Shall we eat before it's gone?"

Sanzo made a noncommittal noise, and reached for the bag on his desk, only to find it held more than cigarettes. Inside was a six-pack carton with only five beers. He pulled one out. It was the good stuff.

He looked over at the mountain of food and back to the beer. "Wait a damn minute. Is all of this on my card?"

"Yep," Lirin answered, and gave him an innocent look. "I'm your guest. That's why you gave it to me right? And then I ran into these guys, and they said you share all the time."

"No. To all of it." Sanzo leveled a glare at her, but it was wasted because she'd already turned back to the food. Only Gojyo acknowledged his irritation, by saluting with the missing bottle of beer.

Lirin continued as if he hadn't spoken. "And I bought beer, because you and Red would ask for beer when I helped bring meals over."

Sanzo vaguely recalled Gojyo complaining about the lack of alcohol back at the castle ruins. "Tch. Don't compare me to him." He opened the bottle and took a drink before walking over to sit between her and and Hakkai. He curled his lip at all the food, dished some onto a plate, and picked up his chopsticks.

"Nuh-uh." She pointed her noodle laden chopsticks at him. "You said it once, too. I remember things like that. So there it is." She shoved the noodles into her mouth and chewed, her gaze full of expectation.

"Hn." Sanzo nodded, took another drink, and then plucked up a strip of beef from the mound of rice.

Goku suddenly shouted. "Damn it, Gojyo! Quit taking my food!"

"Haven't touched your food yet, monkey," Gojyo said around his beer before taking a drink.

"You did! And stop with the monkey, stupid sprite!" Goku looked back down to his own plate. "Hey! Where's-" He stopped, and looked back at Gojyo. 

Gojyo only raised his brow, and Goku looked around the table, his gaze settling on Lirin beside him. "Um..."

Sanzo could still feel her gaze steadfastly on him, and along with the others, he turned to look at her.

"You're supposed to say, thank you! For the beer," she added.

Sanzo scoffed. "I paid for that beer."

"Yeah, but I remembered to bring it."

"Tch. You also brought these three back with you."

Hakkai interrupted. "We were actually already on our way, Sanzo."

Sanzo ignored him. "And, you started a food fight between those two idiots. So, thanks - for reminding me that you're all persistently annoying."

"So you did steal my food!"

"That's right, monkey!" Lirin shot a glance at Goku. "You snooze, you lose!"

She looked back at Sanzo. "And I'm not annoying! I'm nice, unlike some grouchy monk I know." She stabbed her chopsticks into a spring roll. "See, I'm not even going to pound you into a pulp for saying that!" She tore a bite off the end and took a deep breath and chewed while she glared at him. 

"Hoo, Sanzo." Gojyo chortled from across the table. "That's not how you win over the ladies."

Sanzo narrowed a look at him, the words hitting a little too close to his own earlier thoughts. "Shut it, kappa."

"Screw all that," said Goku. "How nice can you be when you're stealing my rolls!"

"Sheesh, fine." Lirin plucked a roll from from her plate and dropped it on Goku's. "You guys are no fun anymore."

"Hey now, "Gojyo protested. "Watch who you're saying that to. I can be plenty of -"

"Shut. Up," said Sanzo, just over Hakkai's quiet admonition of, "Gojyo."

Lirin shook her head. "No. I think I get this whole grow up and turn into a grouchy old person, because everything you have to do in just a day doesn't leave any time for the fun stuff."

"And how is that, Miss Lirin," Hakkai asked. "As I'd agree more with Gojyo that there's still quite a bit of fun to be had. Not everyone is Sanzo, after all."

Sanzo stared at Hakkai. "Don't try to insult me at my own table."

Hakkai smiled. "I don't see how saying you are being yourself is an insult, Sanzo."

"I know you, you crazy bastard."

"Ah. If you say so." Hakkai's smile widened briefly, before disappearing behind the cup he lifted.

"I still have fun," said Goku. "We just finished a mission and it was pretty awesome."

"Heh. You got that right." Gojyo reached over and fist bumped with Goku.

"Well..." Lirin sighed and continued more calmly. "Every since we rebuilt the castle. I wanted to help big brother. And so I learned all this stuff." Her voice and words took on a cadence of authority. "I have had to learn policies and politics. And how to behave responsibly in public - bleh, it's so boring - and how to understand contracts and hold a meeting with important officials with stuffy-sounding titles, and -," she pointed around the table, "when not to pick fights."

She ate the rest of the roll and gave another dramatic sigh. "It's super boring. And what fun is it if I can't at least be myself around you guys.

Goku made a sympathetic noise. "Wow, that sounds awful."

"Hn." Sanzo pushed aside his plate and lit a cigarette. "It just sounds like the kind of shit I have to deal with every day." He inhaled and then blew out a stream of smoke. "Sometimes you get stuck being responsible for things. Whether you like it or not."

"It's not that. There's just no time, or everyone else is busy, or you know - grow up. It's not like I'm some kid." She sighed. "I always had fun playing around with you guys."

"Eh, she thought we were playing all that time?" Gojyo murmured towards Hakkai.

"Don't be silly. That's not what I meant."

Goku laughed. "Well, sheesh. If you just want to fight someone, why didn't you say so? I'll fight with you!"

Lirin grinned. "Really?"

"Yeah! And when I beat you, you'll owe me the shrimp you took, too!"

"You'll never beat me!"

"Ha! I'll race you outside and we'll see!" Goku was leaping off the floor even as he spoke, and Lirin scrambled after him.

They shoved each other through the door and disappeared in a hail of footfalls.

Sanzo watched them go, smoked his cigarette, and turned back around to look at the other two.

"Well," said Hakkai. "It's good to know we all still get along so well. Shall we go out and join them?"

Gojyo lit his own cigarette and stood and stretched. "Hell yeah. She's fun to watch."

Sanzo scowled. "Quit being a pervert." 

Gojyo grinned as he strolled past. "Just like you, Sanzo. I can't stop being myself."

"A bullet could air out some of those perverted thoughts."

"My, my." Hakkai chuckled, sorted some of the food containers back into the bags and stood to follow Gojyo. "Sanzo?"

Sanzo sighed and followed them outside. The evening had passed quickly and already it was dusk and getting harder to see.

A few lanterns lit the garden area enough to see Lirin and Goku were already in the midst of sparring. Sanzo lit another smoke and sat down on the low garden wall to watch, while Hakkai set down a bag of takeout between them, and he and Gojyo sat nearby.

"See?" said Gojyo. "Was I wrong?" And he gestured at Lirin with his cigarette.

Sanzo reached into his sleeve, pulled out his fan, and leaned over and smacked him.

Gojyo swore, but said little else after that.

The sparring didn't last long before it turned into chasing, and they started jumping back and forth over the wall, and climbing over Sanzo.

"Quit it! Both of you!" Sanzo managed to push Goku away, but Lirin still stood behind him, one arm wrapped around his neck while she swung over his shoulder at Goku with the other.

She was laughing. She was bouncing. She was warm and soft and pressed too close. Sanzo had a brief moment where he couldn't decide if he wanted to yell, or just enjoy it, and that alone forced his hand.

"Go fight over there, damn it!" He pried Lirin's arm away, and she leaped past him, and she and Goku started another round.

Sanzo rubbed his hand over his face, sighed, and tried to relax. He was aware that his ability to pick up anything but the most obvious of cues wasn't the greatest, but he was still pretty sure that Lirin was acting just as she always had, and he'd never read anything into it before. The things Sanzo had been thinking were his own problem.

Lirin and Goku suddenly reappeared, arguing about who'd fought better. Lirin threw herself down to sit beside Sanzo.

"I could almost eat again now," Lirin laughed, a little breathless.

"Well, I'm still hungry." Goku spied the bag of leftover takeout at Gojyo's side. "Is that all that's left?"

"Plenty on the table," Gojyo said, and he picked up the bag in one hand and waved with the other. "And we're leaving anyway, so, see ya."

"Cool! See you guys later." He pointed at Lirin. "You owe me a meal!" Goku turned and jogged back toward the steps and indoors.

"Do not!" she called after him.

Hakkai stood and tipped his head to Lirin. "It was very nice to see you again." And Gojyo and Hakkai took their leave, walking in sync, an occasional cloud of cigarette smoke trailing up before they passed through the gates out of sight.

Beside him, Sanzo could feel the heat coming from Lirin where the length of her thigh pressed against his. He would never understand how she could continually intrude into someone's personal space. Even now, she was leaned forward, bumping against him with her knee. It was definitely time to end the evening and the stress of having her so close.

"Are they married or what?" Lirin suddenly asked.

"Hn." Sanzo smirked and took a drag from his cigarette. "They should be."

"At least they're having a good time." She grinned and poked Sanzo in the ribs. "So what do you do for fun?"

Sanzo grunted at her poke, automatically covering his side with his elbow while he held up his cigarette. "I smoke."

"Nah. Really. There must be something."

Sanzo gave it barely a moment of thought. He took another drag from his cigarette and tried to cover his smile with a long exhale. "I take Goku over to visit those two, and give them shit about their poor decisions in life."

He glanced over, still not quite able to hold back the smirk on his face.

Lirin's smile slowly grew, and she laughed. "Ha! You really do mean that! They weren't kidding when they said you were the meanest monk around!" She chuckled again and stood, glancing back toward her guest house and back to Sanzo. "But that reminds me..."

Sanzo smoked the last of his cigarette and thumbed the end away. He stood and crossed his arms into the sleeves of his robe, somewhat relieved that her visit was nearly over, even if her company had been - he could admit to himself now- a little pleasant.

She rocked on her heels again as she continued. "I'm glad I came here. I almost didn't. But I didn't come here just to deliver the sutras."

Sanzo resisted frowning, and schooled his face into neutral. He should have known there was a catch.

"I wanted to say thanks."

Sanzo raised a brow. "What?"

"Because I've been told to grow up plenty of times. But no one except you ever told me I was being a burden." She looked away and stretched her arms back behind her head and dropped them heavily to her sides. "And yeah, I was mad and thought you were being a big meanie. But I thought about it a lot - you know, that you have to make it so people don't worry about you. And I was always worrying big brother even when I was trying to help." She nodded to herself. "But I'm glad. Because I finally figured it out and he's happy."

She looked back at him and grinned. "And me, too. Because he wouldn't have let me fly here otherwise." She laughed. "I get it now." She nodded again, and then shrugged. "So that's it! Just wanted to say thank you!" 

Her gaze flickered across his face, and then seemingly on impulse, she leaned up and kissed him, firm and quick. "Thanks!" she said, and tilted her head coyly and reached out and punched his arm again. "Good night!"

She turned and strode away, a bounce in her step that made her hair swing across her back, leaving Sanzo stunned and staring after her. He saw her peek back over shoulder just before she rounded the corner leading to the guest houses, and then she was gone.

Sanzo stood still a moment longer, fighting down a thrill of warmth, and trying to discern just what the hell happened. Why had she even thought to do that? And she'd said good-night, but looked back at him. Was it all an invitation? Because he was shit at figuring out that sort of thing. 

He tsked. Maybe it didn't matter anyway, as the moment had already come and gone. It was useless to dwell on it. He swung around to go back inside, and had the sinking realization he was also outside where anyone could have seen their exchange. Swearing softly he strode back to his office, where he found Goku had cleared away the table, leaving only Sanzo's mostly untouched plate of food.

"Hn." At least something in his day was good and simple. He sat at his desk and lit another cigarette, calming himself with the reminder that she'd be gone the next day and he wouldn't have to think about it further. His gaze fell on the relic Hakkai had left behind, and he picked it up to unwrap and catalogue it for placement in the morning.

Underneath was the letter he'd written to Kougaiji. He stared at it, realizing with growing frustration that his ordeal wasn't over yet and he was now going to have to hand it over to Lirin 

He smoked and debated briefly whether to do it now or in the morning, and by the time he'd finished, he'd decided to just get it over with. It was useless to worry about what anyone else was thinking and best just to control one's own thoughts.

But it was still a pain in the ass, and he sighed as he picked up the letter and headed back out into the night.

* * *

"Shit."

Lirin laughed while Sanzo struggled to kick the door closed behind him. Her hands were finding their way into his robe, and her mouth found his again. Sanzo pulled her closer and turned them both around, hearing the click of the door when he pushed her up against it.

She was hot all over; through his clothes, and under his hands. And she smelled good, her hair, when he trailed his mouth down her neck and sucked along her throat. He breathed her in and it was a wild and familiar scent. 

Demon, he thought, and then, that maybe he didn't always think things through, because he was pretty sure this was not a good idea, despite that he'd been thinking about it all day.

She gasped, and her fingers tightened along his shoulders. And then she pushed him, backwards and toward the bed. 

Sanzo moved with her, stepping over the letter that he'd written to her brother. She'd taken it and thrown it over her shoulder, and that was about as much as he recalled before he realized what was happening.

At the edge of the bed, she pushed him down and he pulled her with him, felt her wrap her wraps arms and legs around his body. He slid his hands under her clothes, fondling wherever he could reach, and reveling in the feel of soft skin. They kissed again and rocked against each other, chasing the slow tease of friction building between them. 

It felt good, but Sanzo was so hard that he ached. Lirin seemed content to pant and moan under her breath as she rubbed herself off on him, and while Sanzo didn't mind, even found it provocative, he needed a little more. He reached down with one hand where his robe was open and worked at the fly of his jeans so he could squeeze his hand in. It was better, and he moaned a little himself, squeezing his eyes shut and letting his head fall back against the pillow.

Lirin's hand suddenly squeezed in beside his own and that was more than better. He sucked in a breath and groaned. 

“Damn.” He pulled her hand out and forced himself to sit up so he could get his robe off, followed quickly by his shirt.

Lirin watched only a moment before bucking her hips up, peeling her pants down and kicking them to the floor.

Sanzo kicked his jeans off, and rolled onto his knees to help her with her tunic. They tussled briefly with the fabric, and then who was going to be on top, before she pushed him hard and climbed onto his lap.

"This," she said, as she straddled his hips, and slowly lowered herself onto him. She sighed, a soft, "ah", and then grinned down at him and began to ride him hard. 

"Fuck," Sanzo groaned, and watched her rock sinuously above him. He grabbed her hip, her waist, tried to remember at all where he needed to put his hands because the snug feeling around him was exquisite. He slipped his hand down between her legs, and followed her lead, letting her ride against the pressure of his fingers. 

She moaned, her pace steady and then erratic. She dragged her hand down his chest, her nails sharp enough to elicit a gasp from him. She opened her eyes and looked at him when he did, and she dug her nails in a little harder, obviously looking for a reaction. 

Sanzo gave it to her with a sharp slap on her ass.

She tightened all over and jolted forward. "Hey!"

"Hey, yourself." He didn’t bother to hide the smirk. And even though she’d stopped moving, Sanzo hadn’t, and he continued to stroke her with his fingers.

She squinted at him, her gaze almost calculating. And then she laughed a little and followed the movement of his hand, pleasuring herself.

It was somewhat maddening, and Sanzo gripped her hip with his other hand to hold her in place as he rocked his hips up.

Lirin leaned forward, balancing one hand on his chest, and fingernails only digging in slightly less harder than before. Sanzo watched her gaze grow unfocused. Her mouth opened, emitting soft panting and little moans each time he thrust up into her. It was good. Maybe too good. The pleasure and heat and little stabs of pain. He didn't know how much longer he could last, and he tried to slow down just a little.

Lirin resisted, let out a soft whine of protest and rode him harder. She moved roughly against him, and then grabbed his hand and pressed it harder to herself. 

Sanzo could hardly take it. He leaned up and kissed her fiercely, felt tongue and the nip of teeth, and then he fell back and started fucking her.

She cried out, a distant look on her face. And then her eyes closed, and she moaned, long and low, her orgasm making her shake against him.

Fuck. Sanzo tried to slow down again, just for a second, but everything was suddenly wetter, tighter, and he came, couldn’t stop. Fuck. "Fuck," he breathed, shaking off the little aftershocks.

Lirin lay against him and he only then became aware of the sweat making them stick lightly together. 

They both lay still for a moment, catching their breath, but already, Sanzo wanted a cigarette. He nudged her aside and sat on the edge of the bed to search through his robe. He found his pack and lighter, lit a cigarette, inhaled and exhaled deeply. He felt pretty fucking good. 

He glanced over his shoulder at Lirin. She looked relaxed, with hands behind her head, and body sprawled across the sheets. He reached over and ran his hand over the calf of her leg, and then turned around to smoke again.

The bed shifted as she moved closer to him, coming up from behind and leaning heavily over his back. It didn’t even bother him that much. He felt almost used to it, her familiar way of hanging on him. 

“I’m leaving tomorrow,” she mumbled against his ear.

“Yeah.” Sanzo took another long drag of smoke and blew it out. He wasn’t sure yet what he thought of that.

“If I’d known all this was gonna happen. I’d have planned to stay longer.”

“Hn. You didn’t have this all planned out from the beginning?”

“Heh! Nah. Well, just the part about coming here.”

Sanzo smirked. “Just as well. Your plans were always shitty anyway.” He managed to get another drag of smoke, before Lirin hauled him backward onto the bed and planted herself over him.

“They are not!” She grinned. “And I’ll prove it.”


End file.
